Red Velvet
by FelsGoddess
Summary: The first day of Fete Week means spilled food, an amorous cashier and a surprise. Jaina/Jag, Kyp


Title: Red Velvet  
Author: FelsGoddess  
Timeframe: Some time after LotF  
Characters: Jaina Solo, Jagged Fel, Kyp Durron  
Genre: holiday fic gift, romance  
Keywords: fic gift, holidays  
Summary: The first day of Fete Week means spilled food, an amorous cashier and a surprise.  
Notes: Ceillean's fic gift:

I would like a story in Beyond featuring:

1. seven gifts for seven days of fete week  
2. a flirtatious cashier hitting on Jag  
3. frustrated Jaina because she messed up dinner

I do not want: anyone dying

Characters: Jaina, Jag, maybe Kyp and whoever else you choose to use

Jaina was running late.

She raced through the corridors of the Jedi Temple, trying to avoid crashing into anybody. The bag slung over her shoulder contained seven Fete Week gifts for her niece Allana. Han and Leia had learned years ago that hiding Fete Week gifts from Force-sensitive children was impossible, so they had asked Jaina to help. She had stored the items in her room at the Jedi Temple. She was also carrying a box filled with containers of hot food. It was her turn to take care of dinner that night.

As Jaina sidestepped to avoid a group of apprentices, the turbolift door behind her opened. Kyp Durron stepped out of the lift and smacked right into Jaina. Both stumbled backwards to the floor. The box skittered across the temple floor, sending food flying everywhere. Jaina's bag slipped off her shoulder and smacked the ground, gifts scattering.

"Dammit," Jaina muttered under her breath as she began to gather her items. Dinner was completely ruined. She had no back-up plan.

"What's the rush?" Kyp asked, sensing her impatience. He turned the box up right. He fixed the lid on two containers and placed them in the box.

Jaina grabbed a gift before the red-colored fruit glaze from a pastry dish could reach it. She jammed the silver wrapped box in the bag, crushing the bow her mother has so painstakingly tied as she explained, "I was supposed to be at my parents ten minutes ago, and have dinner."

"Your mother can't complain that much, not if all the culinary disaster stories Han has told me over the years are true," Kyp quipped as he snapped the lid on another container. A cleaning droid appeared and began mopping up the floor.

"They are," Jaina said as she shoved the last box into the bag. She glared at the mess in front of her. She was going to dinner that night with her parents for the first night of fete week. She'd volunteered to take care of the food. It was Allana's first Fete dinner. As was the tradition, the first meal was eaten with the family. The next five were gatherings of friends and the last was another family dinner. It was a holiday celebrated on Coruscant. There was a similar holiday on Hapes. The Solo family hadn't celebrated the holiday in three years, and even then only three times since the outbreak of the war with the Yuuzhan Vong. Han and Leia were determined to make it something fun and magical for their granddaughter. Now Jaina was going to have to come up with something to feed her family in the next thirty minutes.

"Oh yeah, it's the first day of that holiday," Kyp remarked.

"Where have you been?" Jaina asked in wry amusement. You couldn't walk down a street or enter a building without hearing classic holiday songs or seeing holiday decorations. It seemed that the planet was trying to force good cheer on the population in an attempt to erase or hide the negative feelings left over from the civil war.

"I don't get out much," Kyp responded. "At least not where you respectable types hang out."

Jaina raised an eyebrow at him. She picked up the box of food and shoved it into a nearby trash bin. The cleaning droids were almost done cleaning the area. She glanced down at her chronometer. "I have to go find someplace that can whip up dinner in twenty minutes or less. It's going to be impossible. Everyone's booked."

"Where's Threepio?" Kyp asked.

"He went with Uncle Luke and Ben," she replied. They had borrowed him to help translate some diplomatic dispute on Sullust.

"Jag's on-planet. Doesn't he have someone?"

"How did you know he was here?" Jaina asked as they started to walk towards the closest Temple exit.

"It's not that hard to figure out. You are never at the Temple much when he makes an appearance. Not that I blame you. I'm sure the beds at the Imperial Embassy are much more comf- Hey!" Kyp yelped as Jaina thumped the back of his head.

"Shut up, Durron," she growled. She ran through a list of eating establishments she'd visited. She couldn't think of any place to go; not that would take a last minute order. She could kick herself. She would ruin dinner on an important night. It couldn't be a casual dinner with Jag or anything where it wouldn't matter that much if it was ruined.

She fished out her comlink. She didn't like asking for help, but she had little choice in the matter. She wasn't going to ruin Allana's first Fete celebration. She switched to Jag's private frequency.

"Fel," he answered immediately.

"I need some help…"

"Of course! We'll take care of that right away. It's such an honor to serve you," the cashier gushed. She was a young human woman with grey eyes. Her blond hair was swept up in a sleek ponytail. When Jaina had called Jag, he'd been on his way to the Solos. She'd asked if there was any way he could replace the dinner she had lost. He promised to take care of it.

"So, Head of State Fel, anything special going on tonight?" the cashier asked, battering her eyelashes. Jag glanced at her nametag. It read "Yvanna."

Jag resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He didn't want to appear rude, so he answered simply, "A holiday dinner."

"Oh yes, Fete Week is such an important holiday for us! We cater to just about everyone. Lucky for you, I was able to work your order in. Imagine how foolish I would be if I refused the head of the Empire!" she said with unnecessary exuberance. She rested her hand on his, which was resting on the counter. "It's too bad you have plans. I'd love to show you how we natives celebrate it."

"Yvanna!" a voice called form the back. She pulled back quickly and shot him an apologetic smile. "I'll be right back."

Jag pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He wished Jaina were there. Then again, if she was and saw the woman's behavior, she'd probably wring Yvanna's neck. Jag glanced around the restaurant. Jaina had told him it was one of Han's favorite. It was a casual dining establishment. He was standing in the carry out and order area. Behind him was a halfway blocking the view of the dining room. Members of Jag's security force were standing by the door, watching for trouble. Unfortunately, flirtatious cashiers were not in their job description.

"I am so sorry about that," Yvanna said as she rushed over to him. She leaned over the counter, letting her shirt slip lower than allowed by health boards. Jag crossed his arms over his chest and glanced at the wall chronometer. He wanted to get away from this woman.

"It should only be a few more minutes," she said. She smiled at him with a wide, toothy grin. "I've heard so much about you, but nothing about your scar. Scars give an air of mystery, don't you think?"

Jag did roll his eyes then. What was with this woman? Did she really think he was going to drop everything and take her home with him? It was common knowledge that he was with Jaina. The sludge journalists made sure the entire galaxy knew about their relationship. A Jedi and the leader of the Empire? It was gold in their eyes.

"Oh! Your order is up," she said with slight disappointment. She flounced back toward the kitchen. She appeared a couple seconds later with bags. "Do you want me to check it?"

"It's fine. I trust you," he said quickly as he reached for the bags. Her eyes lit up. He instantly regretted what he said.

"Here, let me help you!" she squealed. She rushed out from behind the counter, brushed against him and held open the door. Jag had no choice but the squeeze by her. He was going to have a word with his security later on. He could have sworn he saw one of them chuckling. She ran a hand over his elbow as he rushed of the restaurant. He got into his speeder, the security forces following. He leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes. Where did these women come from?

Han and Leia had turned their apartment into a festive wonderland. The main room was decorated in twinkling lights and greenery. Jaina had arrived five minutes ago. She was currently placing the gifts she had brought over by the floor display. Allana stood off to the side, taking in the room with awe.

The doorbell rang. Leia answered it, inviting Jag inside. Jaina turned, smiling faltering as she sensed slight annoyance and apprehension radiating off him. He took the food into the kitchen. Jaina met him in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Just an annoying cashier," he said as he pulled her into his arms.

"Thank you," she said, pecking a kiss on his lips.

"What happened to what you had?"

"I, uh spilled it," she said with a tinge of embarrassment.

"More like you crashed into me and sent food flying around the Temple," Kyp said, appearing from the back hallway. "Apprentices were forced to hide from flying mint berry tart and pot roast."

Jaina turned her head to glare at him. She groaned, "Why did I invite you again?"

"Because you can't go an evening without seeing my handsome face," he responded as if it was the most obvious answer in the galaxy. "Hello, Jag."

Jaina rolled her eyes as Kyp told Jag his version of how Jaina had lost dinner. Somehow a vegetable medley soared through the air and knocked a Jedi Padawan to the ground. Jag started to laugh, until Jag thumped him in the chest.

"I admit I'm surprised to see you here, Kyp," Jag said.

"Jaina thought I needed to see the proper way to celebrate. Besides, someone had to make sure she actually made it here in one piece," he explained with a smirk. "You've never experienced this either, have you?"

"No, Mother and Father followed Corellian holidays," Jag responded. Jaina sensed a slight tinge of wistfulness.

"Jag? Did you lose this?" Leia called from the kitchen. She appeared in the doorway holding a small piece of flimsi. His brow furrowed as he took it from her. His eyes grew wide in shock and cheeks turned slightly pink with embarrassment.

Kyp, noticing Jag's discomfort, snatched the item from his grasp. Amusement flashed in his eyes as he said gleefully, "It looks like Jag got the comm codes for some woman named Yvanna."

"She was the cashier. I swear I didn't do anything, Jaina. I didn't ask or-" Jag rambled. Jaina covered his mouth with her hand to stop him. She gave him a knowing look as she said, holding in laughter, "I know. I believe you. You were the helpless victim of some crazed girl's advances."

Kyp started laughing, completely ignoring Jag's glare. He shook his head and walked away to find Han. Jaina cupped Jag's cheek with her hand. She turned his face towards hers and pressed her lips to his. It was a quick kiss. She would have liked to take it farther, but not with her parents, niece and Kyp around.

Leia called them all in for dinner. Jaina stepped away from Jag and said with a mischievous look on her face, "Come on. Let's see what your girlfriend gave us."

Jaina just laughed as Jag sputtered behind her.

The hour was late. Jaina and Jag walked down one of the walkway between the Solos apartment and the Imperial Embassy, much to the annoyance of Jag's security guards. It was fairly quiet out. Holiday music leaked out from restaurants, bars and stores. Icicle style lights, Jaina's favorite, hung between the lampposts. Aside from the security detail that followed Jag wherever he went, Jaina felt like they were almost alone.

Allana had fallen asleep shortly before they had left. She had opened her first gift, a book of images from Hapes. If Kyp had thought anything unusual of the gift, he didn't say anything. However, Jaina reflected, he and her father had been enjoying a bottle of Corellian whiskey. He probably hadn't been paying attention. Allana's gifts for the rest of the week would include an image holocube, datapad, some kids' movie Jaina had never heard of, hair barrettes, an electronic game and some Hapen item Tenel Ka sent.

The Imperial Embassy appeared in front of them. The building was quiet. The security guards nodded a greeting to them before they traveled up to Jag's room. The quarters were decorated in a rather Spartan style with a black and red color scheme. Jag's assistant had set it up at some point. Jag walked over to the dark wooden desk against the wall. He poured them two glasses of brandy and handed her one. He downed half his quickly.

Jaina set the snifter on an end table by one of the plush couches. She took his from his grasp and placed it next to hers. He watched her curiously as she undid the clasp of her silvery-white cloak and tossed it on the back of the couch. She wore dark blue dress. The top was halter-style. She kicked off her low-heeled shoes. She walked over to him and turned him around.

"Go in your room until I call you out. No peeking," she instructed as she gently shoved him towards the room. She bit her lip to avoid chuckling at the look of confusion on Jag's face. Once the door closed, she rushed to the front door and pressed the intercom.

"Bring it up."

Jaina led Jag out of his room. She had blindfolded him with a dark blue cloth. She had cleared off the datacards from the coffee table. In their place sat a red Bundt cake drizzled with white glaze on a white plate. Crushed white and red mints were scattered over the glaze. Two silver forks rested next to the plates. Two goblets filled with a dark red wine rested on either side. Jaina gently pushed him to sit on the couch. She removed the blindfold.

Jag stared in shock at the table. He asked, voice quiet, "Jaina, is that…"

"The traditional Corellian red velvet cake, served with mint crumbs for the Winter holidays," she said softly as she sat down next to him. "You celebrated one of my holiday traditions; I thought we could share one of yours."

Jaina didn't need to be a Jedi to tell Jag was moved by her gesture. He had told her years ago about his family's holiday traditions. He hadn't taken part in them in years. He never mentioned it, but she knew he missed his family. She still felt responsible, though he had forgiven her long ago for her previous actions.

She picked up the fork closet to her. She broke off a piece of the cake and held it up to him. "Take a bite. I promise it tastes good."

Jag wrapped his hand around hers to take the fork from her. He took a bite. Jaina waited somewhat nervously. She'd actually learned how to make the dish. She had called Wedge and asked him for the recipe. She'd been practicing it for a couple weeks. Ben had told her that it was good. He'd been more than willing to test it.

Jag nodded after his swallowed. "It's good, Jaina."

The two of them finished the cake in content silence. When they'd finished, Jag pulled Jaina to sit against him. He shifted so he was facing her and said, "Thank you, Jaina."

Jag then leaned down and kissed her. The sweetness from the cake and coolness from the mint lingered on his lips. His fingers wove into her hair; the other hand rested on her waist. Jaina shifted so she was straddling him, not breaking the kiss. Her cheeks warmed, flushed. She flattened her hands on his shoulders as he tore his lips from her mouth and moved down her neck. Her eyes fluttered closed as he paused over her pulse point, sending tingles all the way to her fingertips. His hand moved from her waist to flick open the clasp on the back of her dress. The halter straps fell forward, granting him full access to her collarbone.

Jaina pulled away and stood up before he could continue. Her lips were slightly swollen and hair tangled. He reached behind her, fingers grazing his spine. She reached behind and unzipped the small zipper on the back of the dress. She bent to kiss him, but he rose to meet her. He rested his hands on her waist to guide to the bedroom.

Her dress lay forgotten on the carpeted floor.


End file.
